lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Festival Tour (2016)
The 'Festival Tour '''is the unofficial fourth tour by Lana Del Rey, in support of her third major-label album [[Honeymoon (album)|''Honeymoon]]. It began in Warsaw, Poland on June 3rd 2016, and ends in Mexico City, Mexico on November 20th 2016. Background Del Rey never announced an official tour to promote her fourth studio album, Honeymoon, but she performed at festivals around the world starting in the summer 2016. In early December 2015, the first date was announced for the Park Live Festival in Moscow, Russia.[http://lanadelrey.com/park-live-festival-moscow/ Lana Del Rey - Park Live Festival, Moscow] The rest of the dates were announced over the next several months. On March 2, 2016, Del Rey wrote on Instagram "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm coming to some of the most beautiful places in the world this summer for festivals. Absolutely can't wait to see everyone on our way through Switzerland, Greece, Ireland and many more stops until we eventually play back home in August in California. I'll be keeping you updated and posting the festival flyers as they come out. All my love, Lana Del Rey".[https://www.instagram.com/p/BDTnWteFnka/?taken-by=lanadelrey Instagram - Photo taken by lanadelrey] Setlist The setlist varies from date to date, but in total is composed of 22 songs: 3 from Ultraviolence, 7 from Born to Die, 3 from Paradise, 4 from Honeymoon, 1 cover, 1 unreleased song, and 3 other songs that were used as intros/interludes.[http://www.setlist.fm/setlists/lana-del-rey-13d391fd.html Setlist.fm - Lana Del Rey Concert Setlist & Tour Dates] # "Full Moon" Intro # "Cruel World" # "Cola" # "Blue Jeans" # "Chelsea Hotel No. 2" * # "West Coast" * # "Born to Die" # "Albedo 0.39" Interlude # "Honeymoon" # "Salvatore" * # "High By the Beach" # "Freak" * # "Clair de Lune" Interlude * # "Carmen" * # "Serial Killer" * # "Lolita" # "Ultraviolence" # "Ride" * # "Summertime Sadness" * # "Yayo" * # "Video Games" * # "Off to the Races" * Songs marked with an asterisk (*) were not performed at every date. "West Coast"[https://twitter.com/LanaDReyCrew/status/738815402579464192 Twitter - Lana Del Rey Crew status, June 3 2016] was performed on June 3, 2016 at Orange Warsaw Festival 2016, Warsaw, Poland, "Salvatore"[https://twitter.com/LDReyHoneymoon/status/753566149418377216 Twitter - Honeymoon News status, July 14 2016] (acapella snippet) was performed on July 13, 2016 at Montreux Jazz Festival 2016, Montreux, Switzerland and "Chelsea Hotel No. 2"[https://twitter.com/LDReyHoneymoon/status/759708484325691392 Twitter - Honeymoon News status, July 31 2016] (acapella snippet) was performed on July 30, 2016 at Osheaga Festival 2016, Montreal, QC, Canada. "Clair de Lune"[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94QDwIE1HlI YouTube - Freak (Clair de Lune)-Lana del Rey live] the famous piano piece by Claude Debussy was used as an interlude on June 3, 2016 at the Orange Warsaw Festival in Warsaw, Poland after Del Rey sang "Freak". Tour dates List of shows, showing date, city, country, and name of festival.[http://www.songkick.com/artists/2867646-lana-del-rey Songkick - Lana Del Rey] Canceled dates List of canceled shows, showing date, city, country, and name of festival. Promotional festival lineup posters Del Rey's name appears in each lineup. Orange-warsaw.jpg|Orange Warsaw TWcl16_posterA25-890x1259.jpg|TW Classic ob_0f3f5a_1.jpg|Moon and Stars vieilles-charues.jpg|Vieilles Charrues CobjkagXgAAlFlR.jpg|Lollapalooza Cb6e9OIWwAErBFm.jpg|Osheaga outside-lands1.jpg|Outside Lands ohana_admat_04-01-16_final-2.jpg|Ohana electricpicnic2016.jpg|Electric Picnic coronacapital-630x1051.jpg|Corona Capital lollapalooza colombia.jpg|Lollapalooza Colombia (cancelled) 13443295_486937931499352_42448655526.jpg|Live Out Monterrey (cancelled) Merchandise Merchandise was not sold at all dates, and the selection varied. Clothing LDR EOTime tee 1024x1024.jpg|"End of Time" T-Shirt LDR VintSailingWmns tee 1024x1024.jpg|Vintage Sailing T-Shirt LDR beewarrior tank 1024x1024.jpg|"Warrior" Tank Top Accessories LDR journal layout 1024x1024.jpg|Lyric Book Journal References Category:Tours Category:Tour